


you can't bribe the door (on your way to the sky)

by far2late



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exile, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Parallels, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, banished tommy, no beta i never beta ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late
Summary: "Tommy was quiet. It was a stark contrast from his usual behaviour, and Dream found something in his chest twisting slightly at the implication. Not that he missed it, in the end. The paddling of the boat he was in paired with Tommy sitting across him was something he wasn’t used to, but the rhythmic movements pushing the boat forward were enough to make him shift into autopilot."ortwo conversations and how they overlap
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 279





	you can't bribe the door (on your way to the sky)

The skies were fogged and graying when Dream had walked alongside Tommy, one hand tucked into the pocket of his sweater and the other holding onto an axe thrumming with haunted enchantments. The young blond had stopped shouting about an hour ago, his fight draining from his body as he grew tired and slow in the aftermath of the exile. The command to escort him away from L’Manberg was one that was proving to be lengthy, despite his initial brimming satisfaction that he would find his life free of the explosive teen. 

_ The skies were a bright blue, cloudless and sunny as he stared down across the fjord of the castle, Sapnap and George standing across him. The trio had been expecting this day for a long, long time. Much longer than could be anticipated when first coming together all those years ago as children who still believed in goodness and hope in a kingdom beyond saving.  _

Tommy was quiet. It was a stark contrast from his usual behaviour, and Dream found something in his chest twisting slightly at the implication. Not that he missed it, in the end. The paddling of the boat he was in paired with Tommy sitting across him was something he wasn’t used to, but the rhythmic movements pushing the boat forward were enough to make him shift into autopilot. 

_ George was silent by Sapnap’s side, a stark contrast from his usual sarcastic and quick wit that came along with his sophisticated nature. Raised as a Prince and in the air of regality, it was built into him to be a snob, at least an attempt by his parents had him believing that was his end goal. He was never the type to follow by their rules, however, and quickly found himself in the company of Dream and Sapnap. It was strange, seeing him silent as he was. Something in his chest twisted painfully at the symbolism of two against one rather than the three of them on one side.  _

“What’s the point of all this shit you pull, anyway? All you do is fuck up everything we do and fucking- fucking make everything miserable. What’s the name  _ point,  _ man?” Tommy questioned out of the blue, limbs splayed against the boat dramatically as he huffed out the question between gritted teeth. Dream didn’t think very hard on the answer before speaking, words certain as he spoke and unwavering in faith. 

“Nothing I do is pointless, Tommy. That’s just something you haven’t learned to understand yet. Everything I’ve done for these lands is to make them… better. And you’ll see that! Or, you would’ve, at least.” Tommy barely sputtered at his words, despite how Dream thought he would have sputtered a bit more in defence. The blond’s eyes looked suspiciously dull under the clouded skies. 

_ “You don’t care about us, Dream. Why else would you spew all that shit about the disks? What happened to you, man? You’re our- you were our brother,” Sapnap spat, tone wavering at the end as he lost confidence and his voice started wobbling slightly. Dream stood his ground, hands curling into fists by his side as he left them free of a weapon, axe strapped to his back and shield off to the side. Despite their closeness, he still didn’t feel quite safe.  _

_ “Of course I care about you, what makes you think that I don’t? I’m revoking kingship for your own good, George. You’ll be safer, left alone and not used as a bargaining chip against me. Why can’t you see that? It’s not like I did this for no reason, how stupid would that be? Does that sound like something I’d do?” There was a quiet crack of heartbreak making its way down his chest but it didn’t show in his words, the explanation coming out dead. Not for the first time, he wished he could speak what he truly meant without anything getting in the way.  _

“And what’s gonna happen now, huh? You get all sad and shit. Nothing to do and no one to bother you ‘till I come back, Mr. Big and scary. How’re you gonna get your stupid kicks now, huh?” Tommy spat at the man, sitting up from where he had been laid back beforehand, eyes narrowed at the supernatural figure rowing along the river without a care in the world. Dream’s expression didn’t waver in the face of his words, though he hummed a positive as a response to the open-ended question. It was easiest to keep his back to the teen; out of sight, out of mind, went the saying. 

_ “You don’t care about us! If you cared about us you wouldn’t- you wouldn’t have fucking given Tommy Mars! My Mars! I fucking trusted you, Dream. You knew what Mars meant to me, you were the only one who really knew. I can’t… how do you expect me to believe that you care when you switch up on your own whims?” Sapnap’s words were clearly filled with hurt and it had shown in the shaky nature of his shouts. Dream could feel a headache building in his eyes as he stared helplessly at his friends, one hand barely reaching out for them.  _

“I don’t care, Tommy.” 

_ “Of course I care, Sapnap.”  _

_ “If you cared,” George cut in, voice collected despite the crack between the three friends growing larger at every word spoken. “Then you would just stop. Stop all this. Stop trying to exile Tommy over nothing. Stop treating me like I’m just a fucking child, of all things. Just- just fucking listen! For once! How much is that to ask for?” George’s composure broke at the last minute, waving an arm angrily to gesture to the SMP with a sweeping range. The goggles that usually hid his eyes were pulled up, resting in his hair and exposing his reddened eyes to the two. Sapnap rubbed George’s shoulder absently, letting him regain a sense of calm.  _

“Well, that’s just a fucking lie,” Tommy muttered under his breath, though it was incredibly easy for Dream to catch the words anyway. Dream snorted once at the irony of the situation, a bitter smile curling upon his face at the statement. His blackened hands tightened on the oars as he continued on, tone scathing and reeking over bitter retribution as Dream questioned the teen himself. 

“And who are you to tell me what I care about? Weren’t you the one to tell Tubbo the disks were the only thing that mattered? More than your friend?” 

_ “Listen, I obviously didn’t mean what I said about the disks, alright? Can you just- Just let me explain, okay? Stop trying to split us up, Sapnap, you can’t just be like this. You know I care about you and George. Stop acting like I did this to be selfish! Techno was threatening George’s life, Quackity’s trying to get him involved in some- in some stupid, what was it? Mexican L’manberg? Come on, Sap. You can’t be serious about this, you’re making a mistake.”  _

Tommy scoffed at the words. “Tubbo knows I didn’t mean it that way. He knows what the disks mean, in the end. Of course, he does, he’s Tubbo. This is just… This is. Just a misstep. You forced his hand.” 

_ “You’re so fucking selfish and full of yourself, man, are you kidding me. Have you ever cared about either of us before you thought someone was going to take us away? Before Quackity got involved? Before you realized we weren’t stupid fucking lapdogs that would come at your beck and call?” Sapnap spat, glaring daggers through the mask, strapped tightly to Dream’s face.  _

“I didn’t do anything but give him a chance to show what he had been thinking of doing for a long, long time now, Tommy,” Dream replied after a minute, voice softer in comparison to his usual brash tone. It took Tommy by surprise, though he didn’t dwell on it for more than a minute. The horizon was slowly becoming dotted with silhouettes of islands that Dream had been searching for, and he knew Tommy had seen them as well, simply by the way the boat shifted uncomfortably. 

_ “Dream, you have to understand that at the end of the day, it’s supposed to be us. Not Tommy, not the disks, not L’manberg. Just us and you. We weren’t supposed to be something that you’d just throw to the side and use as a bargaining chip in whatever war you have against him.” George’s voice was slow and sad as he spoke, though the disappointment in his tone was more cutting than the anger Sapnap expressed.  _

“Well,” Tommy said matter-of-factly, voice weak as they bumped against the shore, water swishing against the sand gently and leaving the golden grain browner rather than glowing as it did under the sheen of the sun. Dream pulled himself out of the boat, reaching a hand out to Tommy, who ignored it altogether and pushed it aside in favour of stumbling onto the sand himself. The older man’s boots sank into the ground slightly, leaving firm footprints on the shore. 

_ “Well,” Dream said finally, sighing slightly as he released a shuddering breath in an attempt to regain his composure. He refused to give his friends- ex-friends?- the satisfaction of letting them see his expression. He shook his head once, straightening up and holding his axe to his side, pulling it from his back and closing his eyes, breathing in deeply before opening his eyes, hidden behind his mask.  _

“This is it, huh?” Tommy questioned, sounding more vulnerable than he had in a long time. Dream hadn’t bothered following up on the rare emotion the teen was showing; he had forgone his care for the teen’s feelings for the sake of his own entertainment long ago enough that it was minuscule the difference it made to see him on his own like a kicked puppy. Dream nodded absently, surveying the area before taking sight of Tommy’s backpack, vision tunnelling on it. 

_ “This is it, then?” Dream asked, voice cool and unwavering. George looked back at Sapnap hesitantly, who didn’t pause to answer with a firm nod and a glare in his direction. Dream nodded to himself, grip tightening on his axe as he moved to leave, walking past the pair without looking at them, bumping against Sapnap’s shoulder in the process. The younger man’s eyes narrowed, grabbing at Dream’s wrist suddenly. A small flash of panic went through him as he realized he wasn’t wearing gloves before realizing he was beyond caring.  _

“Your stuff. Throw it in,” Dream stated, stopping in front of a hole and looking at him pointedly. A confused look followed, which was quickly replaced with one of fear and resignment after a swing of an axe and threw his things in, holding on tight to a picture that he refused to let go of. Dream didn’t bother him about it as he lit a stick of TNT and throwing it in the hole, watching it light up the walls of the cave around it on its descent before blowing out the ground and the items in a pile at the end. 

_ “A Witherborn?” Sapnap questioned, voice and eyes clear despite the shakiness of the hand that gripped his wrist. Dream snatched his wrist back, blackened fingers disappearing under his sleeves and out of view. His gaze spoke volumes and Sapnap let him walk on by, George watching him with a wary eye as he disappeared into the horizon.  _

“Have fun,” Dream said, voice flat and unfeeling despite the show he had put on earlier. 

_ “Have fun,” George murmured under his breath, eyes holding sorrow he hid behind black glass.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i think the next arc for the smp storyline is my favourite yet, ngl. im rlly excited to see how the tommy arc is gonna play out and i am planning a fic for it already which will hopefully be10k words, but no promises! hope u r enjoying my comeback to writing lol <3 feel free to comment i appreciate them a lot :-)


End file.
